The present invention generally relates to pet litter boxes. More specifically, the present invention relates to forced-air ventilated pet litter boxes suitable for use in closed spaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,559 to Griffith discloses a ventilated litter box generally comprising a litter tray, a partial cover for the litter tray having a skirt extending from the cover to the litter tray, the skirt having a plurality of openings formed therein, an exhaust vent formed in the cover, and an exhaust fan connected to the exhaust vent by means of a length of flexible hose. The exhaust fan is mounted to a baffle plate in a window frame to withdraw air from the litter box to outside the window. U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,727 to Andersen discloses a litter box tray having aperatures through which streams of air pass through litter by means of an exhaust fan attached to the litter box tray. None of the prior art references known to the Applicant discloses a ventilated pet litter box having a quiet, self-contained motorized forced-air exhaust system. It is important that a motorized ventilating system in a pet litter box be quiet and substantially vibration free to encourage use of the litter box by a pet.